The best is yet to come
by mirdaishan
Summary: Warning: spoilers for 13.04, which I think is my fave CSI episode so far! I just loved all the Morgan & Greg scenes, especially that last one. This is a little more about that scene and about what Morgan meant when she said that 'The best is yet to come'.


"_The best is yet to come."_

Morgan could still hear those words in her head, even though it had been hours since she had said them. Would Greg still remember them or had he forgotten about them already? She turned to her other side again. For the last three hours she had been trying to fall asleep, but all she had been doing was tossing and turning. She kept thinking about Greg and that sad look she had seen on his face. Would he be able to get over Alison's dead? And most important: would he realize what she had meant when she had said those words? She turned to her other side for about the hundredth time. Why had it taken her so long to realize how much she liked him? It wasn't until she had seen him in that autopsy room that it had hit her. It wasn't Nick, it wasn't Hodges, but it was Greg that she really liked. She knew he had liked her when they had first met, which was over a year ago now. They had worked cases together since then, he had flirted with her, but she had never really given him the idea that she liked him back. Had she waited too long? Had it just been a crush he had had on her and had he gotten over it now? Or did he still like her, but just didn't show it that obviously anymore? Another turn to her other side. What she had told him in the breakroom had practically been a love confession. She just hadn't gotten the chance to say everything she had wanted to say, because he had just walked off. In the end it had helped to solve the case, but she couldn't help feeling sad she hadn't been able to say the words she really wanted to say. But why hadn't she just said them when they had been alone in the locker room? Why had she just given him the record and only said those six words? She had been so close to him she could have kissed him, but she had just put her hand on his shoulder as a sign of comfort and then walked away. She knew deep down inside that kissing him in the locker room right there and then wouldn't have been a good idea, but she had wanted to do it so badly! And now… Now she was at home, unable to sleep thanks to her thoughts. This is ridiculous, she thought, almost angrily. Then she realized she had passed 'ridiculous' about two hours ago already. It was just plain crazy now. She wanted to see Greg, she wanted him to be here! She sat up in bed and reached for her phone. Her hand, however, didn't do as she wanted. It just floated inches above her phone. She couldn't call him now… could she? She slowly picked up her phone. When she touched the screen, she saw it was nearly three in the morning. He was probably at home, sound asleep, not even thinking about her anymore. She put down her phone and decided to try and fall asleep one last time.

While Morgan was trying to fall asleep, Greg hadn't been trying to do the same. He was still at work, listening to the Sinatra record she had gotten him. He vaguely remembered colleagues saying they were going home, but he had no idea how long ago that had been. The clock told him he had been listening to the record for nearly three hours non-stop. Why didn't he just go home? He knew the answer: he didn't want to go home. Going home meant he'd be alone with his thoughts and he wasn't quite sure if he could handle that. Ever since he had seen Alison in that piano, he had been thinking about that week they had spent together. Strangely enough those memories had started to disappear during the last two hours or so. Instead he had been thinking about Morgan. That wasn't anything new of course, because he had been thinking about her ever since that first day they had met. The last few weeks, maybe months even, he had thought about her less frequently. He had tried to flirt with her, maybe even tried to let her know how he felt in a less subtle way, but nothing had worked. It had gotten clear to him she wasn't interested in him, so he had kinda given up. But now… Those words she had said in the breakroom, how could he not see them as a sign she did feel something for him? And then of course what she had said in the locker room. _The best is yet to come._ Had she been talking about herself? Or just that he would eventually find someone else to date, someone better than Alison? He could only think of one person who was better than Alison: Morgan. He sighed and stared at the wall in front of him. What was he supposed to do now? Wait until morning to see if she would say anything else? He actually didn't want to wait anymore. He had waited for over a year to find out if she liked him back or not and he felt he had never been so close to finding out as right now. Three o'clock in the morning or not, he had to see her now and get an answer.

Around 3.30 Morgan gave up on trying to fall asleep. She went to the kitchen to get some milk, but found out she had run out of it.

"Great," she muttered. Could this night get any worse? A knock on the door was the answer to her question. She frowned. Who would be knocking on her door at 3.30 in the night? She slowly walked up to her front door and looked through the peep hole. Her heart immediately skipped a beat. It was Greg! What was he doing here? She opened the door and gave him a quick smile. "Hi… Nice to see you… even though it's 3.30 in the middle of the night…"

"I know, I'm sorry, but I…" He stopped, unsure what to say next. He couldn't just say 'But I just want to know if you have feelings for me or not', could he?

"Couldn't sleep?" she finished his sentence for him. She smiled. "I know the feeling. Come on in."

She stepped aside and let him in, closing the door behind him.

"I haven't even tried," he confessed. "I was at work, listening to the Sinatra record and I just kept thinking about what you said in the locker room. I think I know what you meant… or at least I _hope_ I know what you meant…"

"What did you think I meant?" she asked curiously, giving him a slightly flirty smile. Her heart was beating so loud now she was afraid he could hear it. Butterflies were flying through her stomach when she stepped a little closer to him.

"I… I thought… it meant…" He started stuttering now she was so close to him. He felt her hand touching his, which sent shudders down his spine. Her face was only inches away from his, he could feel her breath on his skin. He felt completely unable to say another word. She had to have realized it, because she softly whispered in his ear: "This is what I meant…"

She closed the few inches between them and kissed him with all the passion she didn't even know she had hidden for over a year. When they broke apart, she couldn't help but smile. He smiled back at her, obviously just as happy and relieved as she felt.

"That was just one kiss," he softly said, running his hand through her hair. "I think the best is yet to come…"


End file.
